


"With You Till the End of the Line"- or my arm falls off--again

by just_another_fandom_dude



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Roomates, Stucky - Freeform, bucky curses a lil bit, tony clint natasha and thor in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_fandom_dude/pseuds/just_another_fandom_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having a bad first day of college, and then he meets a student who chugs a coffee mixed with an energy drink, who ends up showing up a lot more than Steve expected. In which Steve is an ultimate Frisbee star, Bucky has his metal arm, and it falls off occasionally.</p><p>This was supposed to be a oneshot about them in class but????? shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I'm a horrible writer so don't judge me  
> :)  
> chapters will prob be short  
> Hope yall enjoy it.
> 
> The Italics are Steve's inner thoughts

 

* * *

 

 

It was his first day of college and Steve was already done with everything,

and it was only 8:15.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong.

He missed his flight out of New York cause of a last minute gate change at the airport

He had arrived at the school after the recommended time and barely had time to move into his dorm, shoving most of his full boxes onto his bed before rushing out the door, he didn't even get to meet his roommate.  

 

And to top it all off he was now sprinting across the commons area through the snow trying to get to his English 101 class on time.

 

He wasn't going to make it.

 

After sliding down the hallway and around the corners in a way reminiscent of the breakfast club he storms into class just as the bell rings.

“How nice of you to join us Mr…….?” The professor says, professor Robertson If Steve is reading the name tag on his shirt correctly.

Trying to catch his breath Steve answers “R..Rogers sir,

Steve Rogers,”

“Ah”, the professor says in a sarcastic tone, “our resident frisbee celebrity”

Titters and giggles sounded around the room

“Take your seat Rogers”

As he looked around and saw that most the seats were full, Steve spotted a seat in the back right corner next to a girl with shoulder length black hair and a travel mug of coffee on her desk. He hurried towards it.

Sliding into his seat the dark haired girl, he was surprised to find that the girl was actually a man, a well muscled intimidating man with shoulder length hair.

“You got lucky,” the man said with a throaty chuckle,

“ I've heard that Robertson is a stickler for attendance. ”

 

“Well it's been a long day,” Steve retorted feeling defensive, he normally wasn't late to class, “I barely had time to throw my stuff in my dorm before I had to run to class.”

 

“Yeah I get that,” the man said pulling out a Monster energy drink and pouring it into his coffee,

“ I can barely function without my caffeine,” he says as he proceeds to chug the energy drink and coffee concoction while Steve looks on astounded.

“That cannot be good for you!!” Steve, with a look of horror on his face, blurts out rather loudly.

 

“Mister Rogers!” Prof. Robinson says, “please refrain yourself from shouting in my classroom, this is not a rock concert,

Have you been paying any attention to what I'm saying?”

 

“No sir,” Steve says, cursing internally, he's usually more focused on class and school but the boy chugging his coffee and Monster had distracted him, “It won't happen again”

 

“Sure it won't,” Robertson says with a smirk as he returns to explaining the syllabus.

 

“I know it's not good for me, the monster Man as Steve has internally dubbed him says, “ but it's going to be the only thing that gets me through the day.

 

“Okay,” he says skeptically, “if you keep up like that though you'll have a heart attack before you're thirty.”

 

“Alright _Mom”_ , monster man says with a shit eating grin, “I'll keep that in mind”

 

“Good”

 

“So why were you running late?” He says.

 

“Missed my flight at the airport,” Steve replies, chuckling mentally  at the unintentional pun, _running late._

 

“That sucks,” monster man comments offhandedly.  

 

“Yeah,”

‘ _Way to make conversation,’_ Steve thinks, _‘this is why I suck at making friends’_

 

 _“_ Yeah.” Steve repeats, ‘ _way to go man, such eloquence,’_ as he folds himself away from the conversation into the lesson and starts paying attention.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the way went decently for Steve

Math was hard, ' _as predicted,_ ' and science was interesting.

Cafeteria lunches weren't as bad as he expected, ‘ _they had really good chocolate chip cookies,’_ though it was overcrowded and he had no one to sit with.  

 

He was slightly disappointed monster man wasn't in any of his other classes, he had enjoyed the other boys snarkiness and was hoping to see him again.

But to no avail as Steve caught no sight of him during the rest of his classes and had  nearly forgotten about him when it was time for practice.

As he rushed back to

 

The ultimate frisbee coach was absolutely ecstatic to have a nationally ranked player on his team.

“It's not only you though,” the uniquely mustachioed coach said excitedly, “we've got another guy, a newbie who has  never played before, full of strength and raw talent,”

 

Steve looked around and tried to pick out who the “”raw talent”” was but Coach interjected, “Oh no he's not here today but he was phenomenal in tryouts. A little coaching and he could be almost to you're level.

‘ _Oh boy competition’_ Steve thought with a grin for competition always brings out the best in him.

 

After two and a half hours of practicing and conditioning (all indoor cause it's was like 30 freaking degrees outside)  Steve stumbled back to his dorm  covered in sweat with his blond hair plastered to his head, and collapsed on the bed he thought was his.  

 

 

“ **What the fuck man?!?!?!"**

 

Much to his surprise and shock there was already someone on it.


	2. Broken Nose and a Missing Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory  
> there's a broken nose  
> and a missing arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue sorry

* * *

 

“ **What the fuck man?!?!?!** ” shouted the mystery man.

 

 

‘ _ ohshit oh shit OH SHIt theres someone in my dorm i'm gonna get murdered/robbed/raped/killed,’ _

 

All these thoughts ran through Steve's head in an instant as he realized the bed he had thrown himself on was already occupied.

 

“OW! fuck that hurt”

 

“Oh sorry I just kinda threw that punch on accid-WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM?!?!” Steve shouted.

 

“What are you doing in my dorm!?!!?”  said the man holding his bleeding nose.

 

“Wait what?........... M..monster man??” Steve said confoundedly, “what are you doing here?”

 

“Uhhh I live here,” he said sarcastically, “WAIT, what did you call me…….Monster man??????”

 

“Oh yeah I uh-,”  Steve started saying ashamedly, when a distraction was caused in the form of a short and stern lookin boy their age in a shockingly purple shirt burst through the door.

 

“BUCK ARE YOU OKAY-oh um sorry guys are yall okay? I heard some shouts and I just-”

“busted in impulsively like you always do?” Monster man interjected.

“ummm-”

“just thought you'd break down my door?” Monster man interjected again.

“Yeah sorry about that umm… why were y'all shouting?” the purple shirted man asked.

“Well Clint,” he said to purple shirted man ‘ _ clint I guess’,  _ “dorito boy here is apparently my roommate with whom I haven't met and barged  in and plopped himself down on the bed I was in and startled me-”

“Dorito Boy!?” Steve interjected incredulously.

“Yes shut up,” Monster man continued, “which obviously startled me and I shouted and he shouted and somebody punched somebody and now I have a broken nose,”

 

“Let me see,” Clint said in a surprisingly stern motherly voice, “Eh you're fine, I will leave you two alone to get acquainted, no more fighting”

 

“Yes  _ Mom _ ,” Steve and Monster Man, surprisingly in sync.

 

“okay you two,” Clint said with a smirk a he shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry about that,” Monster Man said sheepishly, “that’s an old friend named clint, he can be a bit of a mom sometimes.”

 

“It's fine,” Steve said with a chuckle, “Did I…..did I really break your nose?

 

“Yeah,” he replied, “it's fine though, it gets broken all the time”

 

“Stil,” Steve said apologetically, “I'm sorry I hit you like that, you just startled me.

yeah I get that, reflexes and shit,” Monster man said offhandedly, sitting down on the bed.

“Um… Steve started saying as he sat down on the other bed, ‘ _ so this one's mine’, _ why did you call me “”Dorito boy””???”

 

“Oh yeah,” he said with,  _ ‘was that a blush?’ _ , “your uh… your waist to shoulder ratio is um exactly like a dorito, I noticed in class earlier.

 

Steve chuckled nervously.

 

“”You can't laugh,” the dark haired man interjected with a sheepish grin, “at least not until you tell me why you called me “”Monster Man””,”

 

“There's a good reason for that,” Steve replied with a laugh, “You were chugging that Monster energy drink and coffee concoction this mornin and I had no other name for you so….. monster man,” Steve finished lamely.

 

With an enormous laugh that went on till the man had tears in his eyes he finally choked out, “M-monster man, that is amazing,” His laughter was so infectious Steve started giggling too.

“we've been giggling like schoolgirls for the last fifteen minutes,” Steve finally declared, “I'm going to go to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow if we're gonna make Robinson's class on time tomorrow.”

 

“Well before you do that I'm going to need some help finding my arm,” the man said.

“your arm?,” Steve asked puzzledly, “is that slang for something or-”

With a start Steve realized that his roommate was short one digit than normal.

“No dude,” the man said with a laugh, “my prosthetic arm, it must have gotten knocked off when you punched me, it slips off way too easily, I've been meaning to get the mounting fixed but Tony has been busy and I'm just lazy.”

 

“okay um… what does it look like?” Steve asked.

 

The other man gave him a look like  _ ‘really dude?’ _

 

“Well its silver, metallic,” he said with a smirk, “arm-like.”

 

“no shit sherlock,”Steve replied with equal sarcasm as the both started looking around the room for it.

 

“Is this it? no that's a trash can my bad.”

 

“Did you just compare my arm to a trashcan?” he laughed.

 

“Hey it was silver and metallic, Steve retorted, “Just not arm-like.”

 

* * *

 

A short time later

 

* * *

 

“Aha! found it- no that's some random piece of metal under my bed for some reason what the hell.” the man said.

 

“Did you just compare your arm to some scrap metal?” Steve echoed with a smirk,

 

“shuttup you,” he retorted brusquely, but with a grin to show he didn't mean it.

  
  
  


“Okay,” the dark haired man said in an exasperated tone, “it's been an hour and we've looked nearly everywhere in this tiny room, it must have evaporated or flown away.

 

“I'm pretty sure a metal arm can't fly away,” Steve said with a laugh, “did you check under your pillow?”

 

“It's not under my pillow,” his roommate said, lifting up his pillow to prove it, “See? not ther- FUCK”

Steve's laughter echoed through the hallways of their dorm

for lying there underneath the pillow, was a beautifully made, silvery metal, prosthetic arm.

 

* * *

 

As they were both sliding into their separate beds the man said, “Hey Dorito Boy, you never told me your name.”

 

Steve realized with a start as he slipped under the covers, “Huh, I haven't have I?,”

“My name is Steve Rogers.”

 

“s’nice to meet ya Steve,”  the other man said sleepily, “My names James, James Barnes,”

“But you can call me Bucky,”

 

* * *

 

  
_ ‘Bucky,'  _  Steve thought as he drifted off to sleep, ' _I like that name.'_

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add chapters as often as I can  
> please leave comments and kudos if you like it!  
> thanks
> 
> I don't know what this is and I'm a horrible writer so don't judge me  
> :)  
> Hope yall enjoyed it.
> 
> The Italics are Steve's inner thoughts


End file.
